


No Connection

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Bumblebee Angst, Day 24, Drabble, Forced Mutism, Not Canon Compliant, Sensory Deprivation, Whumptober, You're Not Making Any Sense, mute bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: No Connection - No Connection - No Connection - No Connection -No connection to what?
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober 2020, day 24, You're Not Making Any Sense. 
> 
> Man, I love Bee, especially TFA Bee, but it's so much FUN to torture my favorite characters. Things are very much implied, but I might expand on this later, I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Bumblebee woke up with a start, revving his engine and attempting to make sense of where he was. 

He knew he wasn’t in the warehouse anymore, that much was clear. He couldn’t get a distinct view of wherever he was, due to all the warnings on his HUD. 

_ \- No Connection - No Connection - No Connection - No Connection -  _

No connection to what? 

Bumblebee managed to untangle himself from the cord, trying to think who on Earth would tie down  _ him _ of all people.

He sat up, looking around the small space. He opened his mouth to call for help. 

Nothing came out. 


End file.
